


Asmo's Acrobatics!

by demonbae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, NSFW, Unprotected Sex, asmo being a flirt, femdom??..kinda, first work!, whats new, whiny asmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbae/pseuds/demonbae
Summary: Based on the Devilgram story with the same name.Asmodeus asks y/n for help in his new interest(Acrobatics!) and obviously she helps him out (like the simp she is).
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Intro to Acrobatics.

**Author's Note:**

> ——The first and second chapters will be sfw while the third chapter will be the nsfw version of the second chapter. Basically what I'm saying is they get down and dirty in the third chapter;).

~~~~~~+~~~~~~

It was a boring Sunday evening (even though it’s always evening in Devildom, as far as she could tell anyway) when the human transfer student, clad in just a cute black skirt with fishnets, a cute yellow hoodie and black sneakers was making her way down the hallway of the House of Lamentation.

Taking a little walk was what the transfer student always did when she was bored, the hallways of the big house never bored her, the expansive place always looked new to her eyes no matter how many time she saw them. 

The human was admiring a painting on the wall of one of the hallways when she heard footsteps. The avatar of lust suddenly appeared behind the corner, “Ah!, y/n, there you are!”, Asmodeus said with a smile as he walked towards her. 

“Hey there’s something I want to ask you. It’s something i’m just dying to know!” he said dramatically . {When is he NOT being dramatic} she thought fondly

“From what i hear, there are people up in the human world who are extremely flexible, right?” He asked.

“Yep, want a personal demonstration?” She asked with a playful smile, a hand on her hips. The human, having been around the avatar of lust for a while, seemed to have adopted his flirtatious nature, a change that the man quite liked.

“Wait, you’re not telling me that you’re really flexible too, are you?” , “Because yes, i’d love a personal demonstration” ,he returned her playful words with a smirk of his own.

The human could tell from his face that he wasn’t joking either, but suddenly his expression changed as his eyebrows fell and he had a curious look on his face.

“However when i say ‘flexible’, I mean in the professional acrobat way.”

“Oh!, I get it, but why the sudden interest?” She asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Wellll... I was thinking that if I could learn to do the things they do, it would enhance my already stunning beauty, right?”, he held his chin and nodded as if there was nothing wrong with his narcissistic sentence. “Which brings me to my point, I think we should learn acrobatics together!” He finished with a cheery expression and his hands in the air doing his classic ‘not jazz hands’, jazz hands.

The human’s face suddenly softened, {he’s asking for my help!}, she thought, surprised with the sudden development. {Well he is pretty cute, even if it’s in his own weird, narcissistic kinda way}, she thought with a fond smile.

“Sure, why not, I don’t think I have anywhere to be.” she said with a kind smile.

Her words brought a smile on the man’s face as he then dragged her back to his room to do the things he had been wanting to try out for some time.

~~~~~~+~~~~~~

(Asmo’s room)

“Oh y/n...”  
“That feels good.... really good...”, “Don’t hold back, y/n. Go a little harder,” Asmo said with a breathy voice.

“Like this?” She asked, deciding to humor him as she applied more pressure to his lower back.

“Mm...yeah, just...like that...!” The man under her said with a flushed face, his teeth softly biting his lower lip.  
“Haha, I never knew you were so good at this, y/n” he chuckled.  
“You’re so good that i can barely take it—“, he smirked. “Ow! Ow ow ow!” He bit out as she applied even more pressure on his back.

“You do look like you can barely take it” she teased as she finally let the man under her free of her clutches.  
“I know i said harder but you should be a bit gentler too,” the pink haired man said as he fled, settling across her on the soft bed, one hand holding his lower back as if she just broke it.

“Fine, i’ll be gentle okay!” She tried to persuade him with a smile. It seemed to work as he nodded and once again laid down on his stomach as she went back to her position on his back, holding his wrists and trying to pull his arms backwards so his back could curve.

After some ten minutes and barely any improvement in Asmodeus’ flexibility, the man huffed and started speaking.

“You know, I feel like I could do more, but I guess this is the best I can expect, those acrobats are said to train from their childhood,” he said as he got up from his position to sit on the bed facing y/n . 

“I can’t get on par with that, I’d have to train for years and years, obviously i can’t expect to limber up overnight” he mused, a sad frown on his normally smiling face.

“Don’t be sad Asmo, I know you can do it!” the girl huffed, her brows scrunching up in determination.

The man across her chuckled, “Hehe, trying to butter me up, are you?” He asked, already back to his flirtatious ways. Asomdues slowly crawled up to her so that there was barely any space between them, his hands next to her knees, keeping him up. He smirked, “Tell me, what are you hoping will happen when you succeed?” 

“I may not be able to do Chinese acrobatics, but when it comes to acrobatics between the sheets, i think it’s safe to say I’m gifted” he grinned as he came even closer than before. “Want to find out how good i really am, y/n?” the avatar of lust asked.

The human flushed due to the proximity but she wasn’t of the quiet demeanor either. “Why don’t you show me” she challenged.

Asmodeus chuckled, “Hehe...you aren’t the shy type, are you y/n, I really like that” he declared with a smile as he slowly moved to close the space between himself and the pretty human.

The two closed their eyes as their lips met. They kissed sweetly, taking it as slow as possible in order to draw it out. Asmodeus’ hand came up to gently hold y/n’s cheek as he deepened the kiss, drawing out a sound from the pretty human.

The two continued their embrace of lips, not caring about their surroundings and delving deeper into each other, each on a competition to please the other.


	2. cool down

~~~~~

The two kissed for what felt like hours. Interchanging love in form of heated tongues, plunging and caressing the depths of their mouths. Every so often Asmo would break the kiss off to give his human kitten kisses across her face; on her forehead, the tip of her nose, her eyelids and her flushed cheeks.

The two lovers lay on the bed as they continued their activities, their kisses more slow and mellow than the heated mess it was a few minutes before. Their determination to show each other how much they yearned for the other showing in their sweet embrace.

The kisses turned more slow as they continued until it finally died out, the two succumbing to sleep due to their earlier exercise.

Asmodeus lay in his lover's embrace, the girl gently holding his face to her bosom, their legs tangled in one another as the demon and human slept blissfully looking the part of a picture perfect couple, unaware of the world as they lay holding the other closely.

~~~~~

The human girl awoke and opened her eyes gently, wondering why her body felt incredibly warm. Something soft brushed her nose as her eyes adjusted to the light and she could see exactly what was it was. Asomdeus' soft luscious hair (he takes such good care of it, she'll ask him what he uses later) greeted her as soon as her eyes adjusted, the girl softly smiled and gently caressed the nape of the man she cradled, gazing at his soft face lovingly.

The man awoke suddenly at the feeling of gentle touches, he traced the hands that were holding his nape all the way to the face of the perpetrator. He opened his eyes and found his lovely human at the root, his eyes glazed in wonder as he took in the sight of her beautiful face (not as lovely as his but quite close actually), he shrugged the thought off and pecked the human on her cheek.

"I guess our impromptu exercise might have taken out a lot more of our energy than we thought, huh?" ,Asmodeus said as he got up to a seating position on the bed. "Definitely, that was the best sleep i've gotten since I came here", the human said as she got up and stretched. She finished with a smile "We were even too tired to finish what we started."

<"Next time..." she repeated with an air of nonchalance.

As soon as she uttered those words, the door was suddenly banged opened wide by none other than the avatar of greed. You could see the exact moment his face turned into a huge scowl at the sight of the two on the bed.

"Huh!, why are you two on the bed together?!" , "and why are your clothes all funny?!!", the man thundered.

The two started laughing as Mammon roared away, asking way too many questions. "Hey!!!, stop laughing and answer my questions!!". His face as he yelled at them from the doorway just made them burst out laughing once more, unable to hold anything back against the demon's anger stricken face.

"We just slept, is all", the human answered as soon as she calmed down, wiping the tears at her eyes. Her mind was reeling to tease the demon more, but ultimately decided it was for the better to leave it alone, knowing it would go out of hand since it was Mammon that was involved.

The next week ended with glaring eyes that appeared as soon as the girl and the avatar of lust were in close vicinity, never letting the two exchange more than a few words before the avatar of greed whisked her off to somewhere else."...next time", the human sighed as Mammon once again stirred her off from the room she was currently heading to.


	3. heated(nsfw)

~~~~~

The two kiss for what feels like hours. Interchanging love in form of heated tongues plunging and caressing the depths of each other's mouths. Every so often Asmodeus breaks the kiss to give his human kitten kisses across her face; on her forehead, the tip of her nose, her eyelids and her flushed cheeks.

The human pushes the demon in the process of him giving the said kitten kisses and assaults his pink lips instead, licking into his mouth and coming back again to bite his lips into submission, until he stops fighting her tongue for dominance and lets her kiss him until his vision got hazy.

The two kiss the life out of each other, as if they would never get the chance again. The human finally stops her assault so the flushed man could get some air and instead starts palming the huge hard on that was prodding her inner thighs. 

"Hmm, more!!", Asmodeus moans out as her ministration on his dick continues, she strokes him as best as she can with his length still in the confines of his trousers and the moans he lets out tell her she is doing just fine.

When the human abruptly stops stroking the demon's length, she is immediately answered with an annoyed huff from the demon under her, his cheeks puffed in what would be a cute way if his dick wasn't so hard and prodding at her thighs the way it was.

Chuckling she decides to tease him more, she lays back down on top of him in a way that her still clothed sex was directly in contact with the demon's dick, and starts rutting on him.

The feat was quite difficult but she still manages to make Asmodeus start breathing heavily, what she didn't expect was the demon to hold her hips down like his life depends on it and start rutting back onto her with fervor. 

"Ahhhh...!-Asmo, slow down a bit."

Even with the clothes in the way, the stimulation was still too good, she could feel herself getting more excited as the man below her continues rutting his dick on her. "Ughh! you know I can cum just like this, you feel sooo good!" Asomdeus breathed out.

"Don't, I want you in my mouth first." she bites out.

The two halt their activities and Asmodeus looks at the human with eyes filled with lust, he smirks, "well get to it."

The order turns her on even more if that was possible, in her cloudy state she sits up from where she sat on his lap and yanks his loose shirt from his torso aggressively. "Aren't you excited?" he chuckles at her hurried movements.

Once done with his shirt, she slowly removes her own top and smiles down on the demon, hoping to excite him more.

"Remind me why you still have your pants on?" she says, letting her authoritative voice speak for her. His lighting quick efforts to yank his pants down while she still lay on his lap makes the human let out a breathy chuckle, amused at the demons contradictory actions.

"Oh my, aren't you excited?" she mimics Asmodeus' earlier words. "You wouldn't even know the half it" he answers with quirked lips and an excited gaze.

That's enough playing, she thought to herself before she lowers her head close to his chest and starts suckling on his right nipple as she twists the other with her fingers. The pink buds perk to life under her hands as she nips and pinches at them.

The demon's hands gently pulls at her hair, encouraging her to continue her little quest. While still playing with one of his nipples, she starts kissing down the smooth panes of his chest, his belly button getting extra attention as she licks into it with an excited tongue.

The demon let out huffed breaths as she reaches the v of his hips, going further down his happy trail. She holds down his hip with the hand that was playing with his nipples and holds the base of his long, thick dick with the other. He lets out breathy moans as she blows air on his length and starts to stroke him slowly.

"Aughhhh!! that feels so good, your hands..." Asmo moans out as she continues to stroke his length, increasing the speed every so often. The demon rut his hips into her hands desperately as she strokes his soaked dick, his precum dripping out and making his dick slimy to the touch. When her hands slow down and leave his dick, he lets out a cute whine. What a whiny baby, she thinks as she gazes softly at the man.

"Oh baby don't worry, my mouth's gonna be on you soon" she says as she positions herself between his bent legs.

"Fuck... baby, your dick looks so good, so pretty" she noses at his base and peppers his dick with kisses till his tip. Wanting to hear more of his sweet voice, she starts to lick the slit of his cock, insistently licking away the precum that beads on top, not wanting to waste a drop of the demon's delicious cum. "Auugh!" he lets out a guttoral moan as she takes in his dick, making sure her teeth graze gently on his length, knowing how rough he liked it.

"hnnn... you're so warm for me-taking me so deep" he breathes out as she bobs her mouth on his cock, taking him into the depths of her throat, occasionally humming to make the sensation even better.

He forces her to stop with a gentle pull on her hair. "Take the rest off!" he whines at her still clothed self. At his insistent hands, she haphazardly removes the rest of her clothes and underwear from her body and looks back at the demon below her. What she sees makes her cheeks colour with embarrassment, the demon has gotten up to support himself on his elbows while his heated gaze roams her entire body, taking in the way her lips gleam with precum, the swell of her breasts, her slightly curved hips and her bare wet pussy.

With his eyes still on her, she takes both of Asmo’s hands and leads them to her breasts, letting him squeeze them roughly and playing with them to his hearts content. He looks up at her as he takes in one of her nipples, gaze heated as he sucks and bites the bud. She ruts down her sex on his thigh as he continues to tease her playfully, moving on to tease her other nipple with his mouth. His other free hand, without a moments notice, is at her soaked pussy, stroking her clit as he continues licking her nipples.

“Asmo-your fingers” she pleads

She gets what she asks for not a second later and lets out a moan as three of his slender and long fingers enter her wet entrance, stroking at her walls, pushing in farther and farther until she couldn't help thrusting her hips down to get more of the sweet feeling. His experienced hands bringing her to the brink of her high. Before that could happen , she pats his hands away.

“Let’s do something else” .“I’ve never gotten to try it but I wanna do it with you” ,she says letting his fingers out from her entrance. Asomdeus lets her turn away from him, observing her as she maneuvers herself onto all fours on the bed, letting him see her wet sex from behind, ready to be taken. He chuckles, "so this is what you wanted to do." He gets behind her juicy butt, squeezing one cheek apart as he aligns his dick with her pussy, but not pushing in, just gliding it across her lips. He then starts thrusting, slowing hitting her clit every so often, arousing her furthermore.

The bed creaks with their movements as the pace of the demon's thrusts increase. He pulls the human back to sit on her knees as he takes ahold of her breasts and pinches the life out of them. Asmodeus pistons his hips erratically, seeking out the sweet friction of his human's wet heat and her soft thighs. "uhhh!...." the two moaned at the sweet sensations as Asmodeus continued to rut on her, letting her juices flow on his cock and act as lubricant as he continue to fondle her boobs and pepper her neck with kisses.

"Asmo! now-put it in!" the human's patience runs out and she pleads.

Asmodeus, unable to deny anything his lady asks of him, positions his dick above her soaking wet entrance and slowly inches his way into her opening. Her patience wearing thin, the human brings her hips down at once to swallow the entirety of his long dick, until he is full seated in her wet heat.

"Start moving!" she commands and he doesn't have to wait to be told again. He pulls his entire dick out and hammers back, relentlessly thrusting his hips, not letting her pussy rest before he's already pushing back his hot cock into her hole. The position takes a toll on the human and noticing her discomfort, Asmo pulls out completely so she can lay on her back. Once she is fully comfortable, she makes a come hither motion.

Smirking, he spreads her legs apart and positions himself, he spreads the lips of her pussy apart with one hand. Enticed by her gaping entrance, he places his cock at her hole and plunges his whole length with no second to spare.

"-hgggg!!" her voice echoes throughout the room. No doubt reaching the other demons of the house, leaving them to wonder and fantasize about the current activities of the resident human.

He pulls her left leg to rest on his shoulder, the position giving him more room to sink his dick in to the hilt. She moans out, "aughhh.... asmo!" , her walls pulsing at the rough pace, sucking the demon back in whenever he pulls out to thrust back. 

" ..ohhh, fuck! baby- you're so tight, feels so good inside" he pistons in and out of her gaping hole.

He thrusts his cock wildly. "You're so wet and tight. I know you've dreamt about this, bouncing on my dick till you cum". She blushes at his words, but he couldn't be more right, the days she has spent fantasizing about the man above her are countless. She knew he could tell what she was thinking just by looking at her expressions. " fuuuck!- don't worry, i'm gonna cum in you so good, make you look so pretty with my cum coming out of you."

She moans out at his thrusts and the hand that's pinching her clit, no doubt trying to bring her to orgasm as he ruts into her cavity and brings himself close to completion as well. " I'm so close -let me cum Asmo!" The demon, positioning the other leg on the same shoulder, sets a brutal pace. With the decreased distance, he brutally plunges her walls so she can feel his thick length in her pussy. " Haah..uhhh!-it feels soooo good asmo" . She never wants this feeling to go, she thinks as Asomdeus beats her pussy into submission, her hole engraving his shape to memory.

" babyyy, i'm gonna cum!- gonna, nghh!-fill you up so good.." .

"Fill me up!!"

He speeds up his thrusts and moans at the way her pussy is tightening down on his cock, pulsing as she nears her orgasm. Feeling his own orgasm approaching, he strokes her clit as he plunges his cock into her soaking wet gap.

"..ahhhhhh!!" she finally cums, her orgasm wreaking her body and making her convulse at the sensation. The demon not far behind, fucks her through her orgasm, stroking her clit into oversensitivity as he pushes wildly into her, chasing his own high.

"..-hnggggggg!!"

He gets it not a moment later, hot cum shooting out of his spent cock and into the human's wet cavern. He stays seated in her hole, not pulling out until all his thick cum is coating her walls and coming out to pool under her thighs. Finally spent, he pulls out his dick and finally looks at the aftermath. The human is laying on the bed, still and with hazy eyes, thick cum escaping her gaping used hole, her expression the definition of 'fucked out of her mind'.

"Wow, we have GOT to do that another time" she says, finally out of post-orgasm state and examining her body.

"How about now?" he says, half joking. He would be up for anything as long as the pretty human was involved.

She lets out a laugh ,"oh no no, I'm way too tired now, you're brutal Asmo"

"Alright then lets get cleaned up," , "Now that I'm up for."

The two kiss each other softly before making their way to the bathroom, a day well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
